


A special (arranged) kind of mating

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omeg/Beta Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aranged mating, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Wolf!Boys, family ties, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester were getting married today, keeping the family name safe and all, family tradition. They were to marry the novaks, there was only one catch of course.</p><p>They only got to meet them at the alter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special (arranged) kind of mating

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> YEAH ARRANGED MARRIAGE AND SEX AND SHIT WOOOOOOO
> 
> Thanks to my beta! Zarathuforsaken + Galyfreyan-consulting-criminal

"Aw man, I look like a complete dunce!" Dean huffed in frustration, turning to the mirror, adjusting his tie and straightening out the black tux wearily. He felt out of place, uncomfortable and like a complete snob. Today he was getting married. That's right. Dean Winchester, ladies man and heart throb, was getting married to someone he didn't know. The Novak family, real high end, apparently. They were doing it, just like their parents: Once both were over the age of 18, their parents would meet another set with another Alpha/Omega set of kids and bind them together.

At least he wasn't the bride, like Sammy.

"Fuck you, Dean, I'm in white and what's with the stupid rose? God, I feel like an idiot."

Dean snickered at that. His little brother was an Omega, therefore the woman in his relationship, hence his white tux. Blushing virgin and shit. He grinned cheekily to his brother, straightening and running a hand through his hair.

"You look super dooper pwetty, Sammy-kins."

"Yeah, okay, fuck you, you jerk!"

"Bitch." The brothers smirked at each other, before giving a slow sigh and the simple Winchester-pat on the back for good luck. Dean was the first to stroll out to the 'isle' and closer his mate and fucking life partner.

He totally wasn't shaking, he wasn't.

He climbed the few stairs and swallowed as his brother followed, stood side by side they turned to the door. Well.

At least 'Here comes the bride' wasn't playing. He waited (completely patiently of course) as the doors opened to reveal the other males. One shorter male, holding himself high, a thick smirk in place. Brown locks were slicked back, honey eyes shining with mischief dressed to match. Dean strolled in first. Well, that makes him Sammy's groom. (Heh, Sam was the chick, so never living this down.) He vaguely heard the quiet exchange of "Hi, I'm Sam," followed by a snarky (sucks to be you, baby bro) honey toned, "Sup, Sammy-kins! I'm Gabriel, the fun one of the family. Wooh, at least you're hot, smoking, in fact. Daymn." Yeah, he switched out of the convo at that point, thank you.

Dean steeled himself for his own bonded and watched as a shadow hesitated by the door before stepping in.

Oh, sweet merciful heavens. Dressed head to toe in a tight, fitting white tux was a (slightly shorter than him) taller man, holding his head high like his brother. Sure, he was slim but he had this... power about him and those eyes! Dean had seen nothing so blue before, they were azure. Cutting like crystals and dancing in the light... Yeah, okay, no more chick flick, Winchester. He had thick, black hair falling about his face (looks like someone has raked his hands through it...), a light shadow across his jaw with sharp features. He was fucking gorgeous. Thank you, whoever is up there. At least attraction was no problem.

Dean blinked as a gravelly tone met him, his cock twitching curiously. As he desperately imagined anything to make it wilt (Mom and dad doing it, the impala smashed to peices, Bobby in the shower. Yup, all gone) and looked into those blue eyes, chewing his inner lip lightly, to calm himself.

"Dean? I- My name is Castiel. You are my intended, I presume?" Daymn, wasn't he just classy as shit. Nodding, he cleared his throat, answering in a low tone.

"Yeah, uh, hi." Damn it, be smarter. "Wow, Castiel. That's different."

At the kicked puppy look that recieved him, Dean felt himself thaw, blushing faintly and offering a shy smile. "No! I mean, I like it, it suits you. Angel, right? Just a mouthful. Aw, Jesus, um, are you ok if I call you Cas?" The guy blinked. Watching Dean with a tilted head (God damn it, that wasn't adorable. Nope) before giving a wry smile in return and nodding, a slight blush on his cheeks, turning that gaze to the minister quietly.

"I like it, Dean. Thank you."

Yeah, he was  _so_  fucked.

*****************************

The ceramony was quick and easy, guests shook hands and filed out. Parents dried up tears, kissed cheeks and followed, leaving Dean and Cas to climb into the impala and make their way to Deans chosen home.

Fucking hell, he'd never been this nervous in his life.

They chatted lightly, trying to get to know each other during the journey. He found out that Cas had never heard Rock, (this was followed by a rant and the challenge of teaching him all he knew, to which the blue eyed angel smiled) that Cas loved cats and all animals, (it's cool, Dean really doesn't mind) and that he would very much like to get Deans cock in him as soon as pos-

Holy shit!

Baby swerved dangerously as Dean slammed on the breaks, looking wide eyed to the other man, who sat there, head tilted, the picture of fucking innocence.

"Jesus fuck, Cas, you can't say that while I'm driving, man!"

A low chuckle greeted him as his mate, ever so sweetly, replied "I don't see why not, Dean, we're married now and I'd very much like to be mated to you, as well. You're my Alpha."

He desperately tried to ignore the interested throb his cock gave when that gravelly tone purred his status in such a manner.

He had never hit the gas so hard in his fucking life.

*****************************

Dean slammed Castiel into the wall, gripping slender wrists in one of his hands, holding them high, forcing the shorter body to stretch and arch up. He reveled in the whimper his display of dominance earned him.

"Think you can say that to me out of the blue, Cas?"

He tore the clothing off. Luckily, mating tuxes were made to be pulled off, fabric weaker than normal, understanding the rut that pairs went into after the ceramony.

"You're that desperate for my big, thick Alpha cock that you were ready for me to take you in the car, weren't you, baby?"

Now, really they should spend tonight talking. Getting to know each other. Setting boundries and rules in order to live easily.

Dean wasn't complaining, though.

"Please, Dean, please. I want your cock, wanted it since I saw you. Alpha, mate, please." He grinned at the angel's desperate pleas. Wrapping coarse fingers about his throbbing member, he wrenched another high and strung out moan from his mate, his movements harsh, fast. Flicking his wrist at each fist of the head, slicking his palm with precum, a smirk on his lips. This was going to be fast, messy and hot (Not to mention against a wall) and Dean fucking loved it.

"Come on, baby, tell me how you want me. Let me take care of you, angel."

Dean could feel his knot growing, throbbing eagerly. Little spurts of precum were spilling down his shaft. Sliding his hand down, he stroked past his mate's heavy balls and teasingly circled the puckered entrance of his ass. He felt the hot, slick wetness there that immediately coated his fingers and ran down his wrist. So fucking ready for his cock.

"I want your cock, Dean, please. Want you to shove it in me, take me and claim me. Want you to fuck me right here, against the wall. Shove your knot in me. Now! Please!"

He groaned thickly as his mate's hips rocked, searching for friction and slicking up against Dean's own hardened member. He thrust two fingers right in, mercilessly stretching his mates tight fuck hole. He rocked and twisting them, curling with each in and out. Seeking, searching and scissoring.

As Cas arched sharply and screamed, Dean knew he'd found that sweet spot. He took a moment to toy with it, rubbing and grinding his fingers hard against the little nub, sucking up the high whines and low moans that left his debauched mate. He growled low in Cas' ear.

"Baby, I'll give it to you. I'll give it to you, hard. Over and over 'til you can't fucking think straight. 'Til all you can do is scream my name."

He pulled out from the hot heat, caressing his own hard flesh, slicking it up with Cas and pressing the blunt thickness of his head against the fluttering hole. Smirking as Cas threw his head from side to side. He wrapped strong legs about Dean's waist and panting, blue eyes leaking black with arousal.

"Yes, yes, Dean, come on. Fuck me, fuck me, Alpha!"

Shoving into Cas was like coming the fuck home. He was so tight, so hot around him. Squeezing and milking Dean's cock as Dean thrust up. He watched his mate bounce and slide up and down the wall with each hard fuck upwards, moaning. Bending Cas' neck to the side, Dean ran his tongue over the pale flesh of the mans neck, growling possesively, his mind a hazy latiny of mateminefuckminematebreedmatemineCasCasCas.

He forced his knot past the tight rim of Castiel's entrance as his teeth sank down hard, the sweet taste of his angel filling his mouth. Marking him for his own. He relished the scream that left his man, feeling the hot spurts of cum paint his stomach, he moaned, thrusting one, two, three more times before pushing up and filling his blue-eyed mate with a shout. Stars flashed before his eyes as he spilled, his knot growing, trapping them together.

They collapsed against the wall, panting hard and Dean took in the sweet scent of his mate, ocean, vanilla and something more. He let it encase him as his eyes slipped shut.

********************************

They did it fucking everywhere. The walls, the floor, the sofa, the bed. Fucking hell, even the shower, bath and kitchen. They couldn't keep off each other.

It was a week before he managed to talk to Sammy. Cas was sleeping and he leant against the kitchen counter, coffee in hand.

"Aw man, he likes pie. PIE, Sam, fucking fantastic." He grinned at his brothers chuckle, shaking his head lightly.

"I know how you feel, Gabriel is actually really smart. When he's not playing tricks, he makes me laugh and he's got these honey eyes that just light up and-"

"Aw dude, Sammy," he made a face, sipping his coffee "You're turning into a chick on me, bro."

A snort. "Yeah, 'cause you totally aren't gone on Cas."

"The dude loves pie! And my baby!" Dean smiled, yeah, better add baby to his list of fucking places. Can't believe he almost forgot that.

"I'm glad he makes you happy, Dean."

"Yeah, baby bro, glad your sugar addicted, snarky, short-ass trickster makes you happy, too."

"God, Dean, you're such a jerk!"

He laughed, a deep belly laugh, and sent a thank you out to whoever was listening. It was about time his brother and him got something worth smiling about.

"Bitch."


End file.
